Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be
by TeeFly
Summary: A cute, or I hope so anyway, Naley one-shot set about 4 or 5 years in the future...


**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine...nor sadly will they ever be...I get no money from this...only joy...happy now?

**A/N: **Okay so I have been watching One Tree Hill ever since the very first season and I love it, I just never have gotten around to writing a fan fiction for it, well because Nathan and Haley were together and they were my couple, but I felt like I'd give it a shot, be kind it is my first time writing Naley…Just a cute one-shot…oh and I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammer mistakes I may have made, they are indeed out to get me...

**Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be**

Nathan paced up and down in the hallway of the hospital where his second and third child were about to be born. It brought him back to the day Jamie, now nine, was born. The day he graduated High School. It was hard to believe that it had been nine years since that day. He shook his head and attempted to bring himself back to reality. He felt like such an old man thinking that he was about to be a father to twins. A boy and a girl, or so the doctor had told them at their last ultra sound. They had initially intended for it to be a surprise, but they wanted to know how to paint the nursery and Peyton and Lucas wouldn't stop asking them if their daughter, Maria Haley Scotty, was going to have girl or boy cousins to play with.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of somebody calling his name nearby, for a moment he struggled to hear the voice.

"Nate, hey man so what's up? Am I an uncle again yet or what?" Lucas called out coming up to him with Maria in his arms and a smile on his face.

"No not yet dude, doctor said they would tell me the second it happened, I still don't know why they wont let me in there, but hey if the doctors say it is what's best." Nathan shrugged, and though he attempted to appear nonchalant Lucas could tell he was filled with excitement and fear. He knew the feeling after all, it was exactly what he had felt when Maria was born. The only thing that matters is that they are healthy, once you hear that everything else drifts away into bliss.

"Just take a deep breath, man everything is going to be okay. I know it is. Hey where is Jamie by the way?" Lucas questioned looking around, Maria copied her fathers motions.

"Oh wait I thought Peyton had him?" Nate questioned momentarily distracted from his current predicament, focusing back on his eldest child.

"Oh yeah I forgot, she does. I think she said they were stopping on the way to get presents or something like that." Lucas said turning his attention to the little girl in his arms. Maria had just two weeks prior turned a year old and Lucas was amazed at how time flew. It still amazed him that Jamie was nine, hell he had better play closer attention, or his daughter would be off to college before he knew it.

"Mr. Scott" a voice that Nathan recognized as Doctor Timothy Gile, Haley's OBGYN.

"Yeah." Nathan responded whipping around to hear what the doctor had to say worried. But when he saw his face his worries quickly evaporated, because the doctor wore a grin the size of Texas."Congratulations Mr. Scott, you are now the father of a very healthy boy and girl."

Nathan smiled and sighed simultaneously, if there was any guy in the entire world that was half as lucky as he was he would love to meet him.

"Thanks. Hey when can I see them?" he questioned anxious to meet the newest members in his ever extending family.

"As soon as you like." was the simple response.

"Now if that is okay."

"Sure follow me." the doctor stated and Nathan said a quick goodbye to Lucas and Maria and made his way down the hall to the room that held the two most precious women in his life and one of the most precious little men. Before he entered the room he stopped a moment to gather his thoughts. He was a father of three now. And he was more determined than ever to be the kind of role model they deserved. The kind he never had.

"Hey honey." Haley said as he walked in, she was swaddling both babies in her arms. The boy, who they had decided to name Nathan Elliot Scott was the first he saw. He had dark brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes Nathan had ever seen, aside from Jamie's. And though he was small Nathan could already tell that he resembled the Scott side more. His glance quickly found his daughter, and from the moment he laid eyes on his baby girl he was in love. He thought it amusing that she had him wrapped around her little, and boy were they ever, fingers from day one, hell second one. Isabella Nicole Scott possessed lighter brown hair, that Nathan guessed would probably turn out to be either extremely light brown or blonde when she got older, and her eyes though blue had a different tint to them than little Nathans.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley questioned smiling up at this man, who was her first and only love. She was so lucky to have found true love so soon. She hoped it would be as easy with her daughter, maybe without all the turmoil though, she could do without that.

"Just thinking that I am the luckiest guy in the whole entire world and there is nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you." he smiled at their children and then up at her.

"I could have told you that." she joked.

"Yeah I know. I really do love you more than anything in this world, aside from our children Haley Scott." he smiled at her and then bent down and placed a small but affectionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you more than you will ever know Nathan." she smiled back at him. A little bit later Jamie ran in and hugged and kissed his new siblings. He also promised them he would be the best big brother in the entire world.

And that day in that hospital Nathan and Haley Scott felt like they had everything they could ever need. Family, friends, an amazing life, and a love that many people waited an entire lifetime for.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too terrible…did you like it? Please review!!


End file.
